1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery managing apparatus, a battery pack using the battery managing apparatus, and an energy storage system using the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to problems of environment destruction, resource exhaustion, and the like, there is increasing demand for a system capable of efficiently using stored power. Also, there is increasing demand for renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. An energy storage system is a system that connects renewable energy, a power storing battery, and existing power from a grid, and much research has been conducted to conform to environmental changes.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.